


Friends With (More Than?) Benefits

by Ziallitup (ZiallMashton)



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/Ziallitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fuck each other. It's what they do. Feelings weren't supposed to develop. 'Strictly sex'. It's what they agreed on.</p><p>Or the one where Harry and Zayn are friends with benefits but somewhere along the line their hearts want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With (More Than?) Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this for someone. The username on the comment said berry but when I put that it links to someone else. If this is your prompt please tell me!
> 
> Prompt:   
> berry zayn/harry FRIENDS WITH BENEFIT RELATIONSHIP THAT TURN INTO LOVE
> 
> PLEASEPLEPALSPELPALSPLEPLSPLSPAEALS <3

“Harry, _fuck_.” Zayn choked out in a moan. His eyes were closed, mouth open as he panted with his head thrown back. His dark hair was falling against his forehead as he began to sweat. He had his hands buried in the head of curls that was currently between his legs. 

Harry moaned with Zayn’s dick fully in his mouth, the tip was at the back of his throat and Zayn’s grip tightened at the vibrations the moan caused. Zayn pushed his hips up further into Harry’s mouth causing him to gag but he quickly recomposed himself by breathing in hard through his nose and beginning to pull up. He let his tongue drag against the thick vein that ran up the bottom of Zayn’s dick. He swiveled his tongue side to side and hollowed his cheeks until he reached the tip. 

Harry wrapped one of his large hands around Zayn’s shaft with the tip still in his mouth. He froze like that and looked up. He waited a few moments until Zayn got the hint and opened his eyes to look down. He moaned at the sight of Harry’s lips tightly encasing the tip; his green eyes wide and wet. Zayn groaned when Harry swirled his tongue around the tip then pulled off with a loud pop after he pressed his tongue into the slit to taste Zayn’s pre-cum, never letting his eyes leave Zayn’s. 

Zayn gently pulled Harry up and kissed him, hard and deep. He sucked Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth and began nibbling on it. Harry let out a breathy groan into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn gasped when he felt a cool finger slicked with lube pressing at his rim. Harry smirked and pushed his finger in slowly. He loved Zayn’s long sigh and the way the older boys’ body clenched around his finger. 

Zayn moaned then took in a sharp breath. “Babe, just relax. You know it feels good when you’re less tense,” Harry whispered against Zayn’s lips. Zayn just nodded as Harry continued to finger him. He felt Zayn relax around him and smiled. He swirled his tongue around Zayn’s as a distraction while he slid a second finger in. 

Zayn bit Harry’s tongue as gently as he could while letting his body adjust to the stretch. It wasn’t long before Harry was adding a third finger alongside the other two. Zayn let Harry spread the fingers inside of him to stretch him open. Zayn’s body arched up when Harry changed the angle of his fingers so they pressed against Zayn’s prostate. The nerves made Zayn’s body jerk with every thrust of Harry’s fingers. 

“M’ready, fuck Harry. Fuck me, please! I’m good,” Zayn growled in this deep, raspy voice that made Harry’s dick twitch. 

Harry attached his mouth to Zayn’s chest, right above the boys left nipple and started sucking. He dug his teeth in gently then licked over the fresh mark. Harry rested his weight on his hands, one braced on each side of Zayn’s head. 

He balanced himself on one hand and used his other hand to guide his tip so it was pressing against Zayn’s hole. Zayn bit his lip and never let his eyes leave Harry’s as the younger boy began to push himself in. Zayn dug his fingers into Harry’s forearm as he slowly bottomed out. 

Zayn hissed when Harry stopped. He took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. Harry kissed his forehead and let his lips linger there for a moment. “Always so fucking tight Zee.” 

“You’re huge Harry,” Zayn replied before swiveling his hips slightly. The action caused Harry to gasp and bite his lips. “Move Harry before I go insane!” 

Harry chuckled receiving a playful slap from Zayn. He pulled out half way and pushed back in to make sure Zayn was actually ready. The moan Zayn let out was loud and porn star worthy. Harry groaned then pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in. 

Zayn’s back arched off of the bed and he moved his hands from Harry’s arms to the muscular back. He let his nails dig into the skin as Harry continued to slide in and out of him. He began clawing down Harry’s back when he felt Harry’s dick begin pounding his prostate. He screamed Harry’s name. "Deeper, fuck me harder Harry!" he groaned in pure bliss. 

Harry felt a heaviness in his chest but blamed it on the quickly increasing tempurature in the room. He brought a hand up to pinch and play with one of Zayn's nipples making the older gasp and dig his nails deeper into his back. Harry leaned down to suck another mark into Zayn's smooth skin, this time just to the right of his adams apple. 

He loved the feeling of his lips and tongue on Zayn's throat. He could feel the vibrations every time Zayn moaned or groaned. He could feel Zayn's pulse pumping beneath the press of his tongue; how the beating flow sped up when Harry would thrust into Zayn's sweet spot dead on sending surges of pleasure through his body. 

Harry bit down hard enough to make Zayn literally scream. He wasn’t uncomfortable though, not at all. In fact he loved the little bursts of pain while he was getting fucked. It made the sex that much more pleasurable. Harry slowed his movements then pulled out; he kissed Zayn’s cheek softly. “Turn over,” he whispered and Zayn nodded excitedly before doing what he was told. 

Zayn bit his lip when he felt Harry’s hands gripping his butt. He took deep breaths feeling the cool air invade his body where his hole was clenching and waiting to be filled back up. Harry let his hands trail from Zayn’s ass and up the lower part of his back. He dug his thumbs into the slight dimples in Zayn’s back and his fingers wrapped around Zayn’s hipbones. He massaged the small dents staring adoringly at the body bent over in front of him. 

Zayn’s body arched into Harry’s gentle presses. “Please Harry,” Zayn begged. Harry slid his hands up and pressed his palms flat onto Zayn’s back. He admired the view as Zayn’s back arched and the beautiful curve of his ass was accentuated the more he arched it. Using one hand he gripped the left side of Zayn’s waist and he slowly stroked himself a few times with his right hand to make sure he was still wet enough; no matter how sexy Zayn was bent over and begging he still wouldn’t ever want to hurt him. 

He pushed in, gripping the other side of Zayn’s waist with his now free hand and pulled the boys’ body towards him while he pushed in. Zayn moaned out, a loud and pleased sound filled the room. Harry bit his lip watching Zayn dig his face into a pillow to bite it. “No, c’mon I wanna hear ya.” 

Zayn let his head roll back, “Harryyyy,” he moaned out when Harry pushed in and aimed for that special spot. “Fuck, harder Harry.” He instantly felt Harry’s hips begin snapping at a rapid pace. The tip of Harry’s dick was pounding into Zayn’s sweet spot making him groan and weaken on the sheets. 

His knees were giving out causing his torso to slowly lean against the bed. Soon his body was almost flat against the bed; all except his hips. His dick was rubbing on the sheets and Harry was surely fucking him into the mattress. Both boys were gasping and moaning in pleasure feeling their orgasms approach them. 

“You love this, huh? You love when I fuck you into whatever surface we’re on. So fucking hot and tight, Z.” Harry breathed out. 

“Fuck, YES! Ahh, yes Harry. I love it. Feels so good,” Zayn panted. “’M gonna cum, Harry. Fuck just like that!” 

Harry swirled his hips and hit Zayn’s prostate at a new angle making Zayn’s body shift so his cock was dragging across the sheets with every thrust. With a loud shout of Harry’s name Zayn’s body tensed and clenched around Harry’s dick as he came on the sheets. The clenching, an almost vacuum like feeling, was causing a tighter suction around Harry. With a final thrust into Zayn’s body he was cumming deep inside of him. 

Harry kept slowly thrusting, barely pulling out an inch before going back in, to ride out their orgasms. His arms became shaky so he pulled out carefully and sat next to Zayn’s body. He watched Zayn’s eyes lazily open, the sexy fucked-out smile that made its way onto his face. Harry smiled back just as lazily. Zayn rolled onto his side before pushing himself up and sitting mirroring Harry. His face scrunched up in displeasure and Harry let out a loud chuckle knowing that was Zayn’s reaction to the liquids seeping out of his bum. 

“Shut up Harry!” Zayn said trying to sound serious but failing miserably when he joined Harry’s laughter. “I needa shower,” he mumbled. 

“I think I’ll join you. All sweaty and what not.” Harry commented. 

They were both too tired to do anything in the shower besides wash up between lazy kisses. Harry pulled back and looked at Zayn’s body. He ran his fingertips over the dark marks on Zayn’s chest and neck. Zayn smirked letting Harry admire the marks before asking him to turn around. “Just turn around,” he giggled when Harry had asked why. 

He bit his lip when he saw the red and pink marks trailing down Harry’s back in multiple spots. The skin was broken in a few places where Zayn had dug in particularly hard. Zayn gently trailed his hands down Harry’s back, loving how his body arched away because of the soreness. “You shouldn’t go shirtless for a while; people will ask too many questions.” 

Harry laughed as he turned around. “We don’t usually mark each other up like this!” he said with a smile. “Looks good though, don’t ya think?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

They got out and ran towels over their skin. Zayn’s eyes were drooping and heavy as he reached for his jeans. He looked up when he felt a hand on his arm. “C’mon, stay over tonight?” Harry asked shyly. “It’s late and we’re exhausted.” 

Zayn only nodded. He let go of his jeans and let Harry guide his naked body towards another bedroom since the sheets on Harry’s main bed were soiled. Harry pulled back the duvet and sheets allowing Zayn and himself to crawl in before he pulled the duvet back up to warm their naked bodies. 

Zayn sleepily cuddled into Harry’s warmth and nuzzled his head into Harry’s chest. Harry held him close with one arm around Zayn’s shoulders and the other tugging his waist closer. He kissed Zayn’s temple gently, “Goodnight Z,” he whispered into the darkness. 

When Zayn replied it was barely a breath. “G’night Harry.” 

*__________*

“Ungh,” Zayn groaned when he felt his body roll over and land on his back with a soft plop. He gasped and his eyes shot open in shock when he felt something nudging its way into his hole. He was sore from last night and he wasn’t even awake yet. 

“Shh,” Harry said amused by Zayn’s reaction. He laughed a bit then said “’s just me. Relax for me, you’re still nice and stretched from last night.” 

Zayn felt his body relax at the soothing sound of Harry’s gravely deep morning voice. He saw the smooth skinned boy hovering over him and felt his tip slide in slowly. “Mmm, good morning to you too,” he mumbled. 

He heard Harry chuckle again and let his eyes fall shut while he focused on the pleasure already beginning to wash over his body. He moaned out breathily when Harry bottomed out and swirled his hips so he was poking Zayn’s prostate. Zayn felt the soreness from being fucked the previous night but focused on the pleasure shooting through his body instead as Harry picked up his rhythm and began fucking Zayn with newfound passion. 

*__________*

Zayn wanted to scream. Scream or cry or punch something or do all of that because he was just so frustrated with himself. He told himself when this all began, the whole ‘friends-with-benefits’ thing he had with Harry, that it was purely pleasure. He didn’t want emotions because those came with baggage and he wasn’t ready for another relationship yet. 

But he knew his heart wasn’t agreeing with his brain. He could feel how his heart raced when Harry touched him. How his skin would heat up, butterflies would let loose in his belly, heavy breaths because he felt like his chest was compressing. It pissed him off and scared him because he _knew_ that the last few sessions with Harry had made him fall. 

So he laid there after Harry got up to get food. He laid there with the heels of his hands pressed not too roughly into his eyes, sheet scrunched around his bare waist covering his lower half, forcing tears back. He was not going to cry when Harry was just down the hall. 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the tall figure standing in the threshold of the bedroom door. Harry stared on curiously while Zayn groaned and rubbed at his eyes. He had to admit to himself that Zayn was just fucking beautiful. 

His skin was smooth everywhere except for the stubble that was sometimes on his face. Tattoos inked randomly on his chest and belly, eyes that were guarding his emotions unless you were close enough to him to read them. Harry loved how the shade could change from a hazel color to dark brown instantly if Zayn was angry and how they were light and wide in the morning when he was just waking up. 

Harry bit his lip and begged his stomach to relax and his heart to slow because he _can’t be feeling anything more for Zayn_. “Zee?” he asked in a low voice. Zayn startled visibly and tried to compose himself. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked as he eyed Zayn’s actions. 

“N-nothing. ‘M fine. Just exhausted after that round,” Zayn replied trying a smile. Harry saw right through the fake smile and walked over to the bed. He sat beside Zayn, pulling the older boy close to him and running his fingers through his hair. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Harry said calmly. He hooked two fingers under Zayn’s chin to guide his head so they could make eye contact. Harry lost his breath looking into Zayn’s eyes. The usually guarded hazel were now shades varying from greenish-browns and some black; just a mix of emotions. He looked tired and sad with his lips pouty and eyes wide. 

Then Harry’s lips were on Zayn’s with Zayn pressing back with so much passion it made Harry’s heart skip a beat before it was racing beneath his ribcage. He felt hands in his hair pressing his head closer and he easily went with the movement. He let one of his hands slide to pull Zayn in by his back and the other was in Zayn’s hair. 

Their tongues swirled around one another while they tasted the familiarity that came with the kisses. They pulled apart breathing heavily and stared at each other for a few moments before Zayn spoke up. “What was that, Harry?” he asked genuinely confused because they only kissed like that when they were about to fuck. 

“I don’t know. Just felt right, really good too.” He sighed and pressed his forehead against Zayn’s. “You know I’m not one to hold back emotions, yeah?” Zayn nodded, because yeah he knew Harry wore his heart on his sleeve and couldn’t help but be honest about what he felt. 

Harry gave him a small smile before continuing. “Alright. I know we said this was just gonna be fun, just sex. But…I don’t know. Lately my hearts been saying otherwise. I don’t wanna keep doing this because I don’t wanna end up hurt, Zayn. ‘M sorry I let my heart catch feelings, but I really want more with you.” Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was ready for rejection but was surprised when he felt warm lips covering his again. They moved slowly and languidly together putting all of their feelings into it. “I take it you feel the same?” Harry whispered against Zayn’s lips when they broke the kiss. 

Zayn smiled and nodded. “Yeah, that’s actually what I was just stressing about,” he admitted. “Didn’t wanna fuck this up,” he said gesturing between them, “didn’t want you to hate me either.” 

“I never could, Zayn. Even if I wanted to I wouldn’t be able to.” Zayn smiled and it reached his eyes and that’s what made Harry beam at him. He pecked Zayn’s lips softly. He pulled back and whispered “let’s go on a proper date. Just us, take the emotional part of us slow?” 

“Definitely, are you okay with me not wanting to jump straight into being boyfriends?” Zayn asked hesitantly. 

“Course.” 

“Good,” Zayn smiled. “Dating then?” 

Harry beamed at him again. “Yes, Zayn. Yes, yes, yes.” He said pressing himself against Zayn again. He pushed Zayn’s body so he was laying down and climbed on top of him. “So gorgeous,” he mumbled against Zayn’s neck. 

“Mmm,” was Zayn’s only response. 

Harry pulled away from Zayn and darted to his dresser to grab clothes when he heard his front door open and Louis’ voice rang through his apartment. “HARRYYYY?!” Louis shouted. “Get your lazy arse out here and cook for me!” he demanded playfully. 

“Be there in a sec, let me get dressed!” he yelled back feigning annoyance. He pecked Zayn’s lips again. “You can wear whatever you wanna wear, babe, I love how you look in my clothes,” he said with a cheeky wink before pulling a pair of shorts on and walking out of the room. Zayn sighed happily then got out and put on some of Harry’s clothes. He pulled the collar of the loose t-shirt so it was under his nose and he sniffed in. It smelled like Harry; his detergent and his cologne and it made Zayn smile goofily into the fabric before he made his way to the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. :D


End file.
